Problem: Find the positive real number $x$ for which
\[5 \sqrt{1 + x} + 5 \sqrt{1 - x} = 7 \sqrt{2}.\]
Answer: From the given equation,
\[\sqrt{1 + x} + \sqrt{1 - x} = \frac{7 \sqrt{2}}{5}.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[1 + x + 2 \sqrt{1 - x^2} + 1 - x = \frac{98}{25},\]which simplifies to
\[2 \sqrt{1 - x^2} = \frac{48}{25}.\]Dividing both sides by 2, we get
\[\sqrt{1 - x^2} = \frac{24}{25}.\]Squaring both sides again, we get
\[1 - x^2 = \frac{576}{625},\]so
\[x^2 = \frac{49}{625}.\]The positive value of $x$ is then $\boxed{\frac{7}{25}}.$